


A Soulmate to Complete Me

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could tell he was in love by the way he looked at her. Other girls were faint stars; she was his sun." - Unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soulmate to Complete Me

“I get it now.”

Oliver looked down at his sister, at the woman who, not so long ago, had returned to Starling City and fought for her humanity the way he’d once fought for his.

She still wasn’t the same, but the thing about going through his own crucible was he didn’t question the changes in someone after they’d come out of theirs.

He loved her and accepted her, it the best he knew how to do.

“Get what?”

“That she isn’t just another girl for you,” Thea explained as she nodded across the empty floor of Verdant. Oliver had given it to her when, after six months in Starling City, she’d finally come home and it helped her remember what she was trying to get back, a light at end of her very own dark tunnel.

Oliver followed her gaze, unable to help the soft smile curling at the edges of his mouth when saw Felicity holding her tablet and talking to Roy with a laugh, “She’s never been just another girl.”

“I didn’t get that. When I came back and you told me you were together, like _together_ together, I thought she was just someone to pass the time with but after seeing the way you look at her I realize now it’s something completely different.”

Turning to face Thea he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head just a few degrees to the right, “The way I look at her? How do I look at her?”

Thea turned to look at the blonde who was talking animatedly to the man in the worn out hoodie. They hadn't reconciled, not yet, but Thea chose to believe they would one day, “Like she’s the sun, like she gives you life. Like she’s home.”

Reaching out to touch Thea's shoulder, a slow and gentle touch because she was still skittish sometimes when it came to physical contact, and squeezed reassuringly, “After you, Felicity is the most important thing in my life.”

“Why her? I mean not to say there’s anything wrong with her, like I’d be one to talk after everything I've done, but why her and not Laurel or any of the other women you’ve dated?”

Oliver slipped his hands into his pockets as he tried to come up with a collection of words which might make her understand what it was about Felicity which was so right for him.

Yes, she was beautiful, but he knew enough about love now to know beauty was in the eye of the lover. She was brilliant and warm and Thea had called her his sun and there wasn’t a more apt description in the human language.

Still, he tried to explain: “The other day she showed this picture someone drew and posted online, it showed this guy walking around with half a circle on his chest who kept walking up to people trying to find the other half but they all had half of a square or half of a triangle and the more he walked and looked the more disconcerted he became because everyone else was finding their match but him.”

He paused for a second, let his eyes wander to Felicity who was laughing and smiling, and for a moment he let the sound curl around his heart before looking back to Thea who was staring at him with something akin to awe.

“Anyway, the last panel shows this guy with half a circle finding a girl with half a circle and suddenly he was complete. Years of searching and almost giving up was finally laid to rest when he found her. That’s why I love her Thea, why I look at her like she’s the sun because when the gods took these four legged, four armed, two headed creatures and split them in half so they’d be incomplete and half of who they could be, it was her they cut away from me.

“She’s my other half,” he shrugged. “With her I’m complete and the strongest I could ever be.”

“Does she feel the same about you?”

“Yes,” he assured her without hesitating, and almost as if sensing something important was going on across the room Felicity looked away from Roy and met Oliver’s eyes, quietly asking If everything was okay.

He winked at her, something which never failed to make her smile, and she winked back at him-exaggerated to be seen from behind the glasses and Oliver laughed.

And Thea, who had always known love existed but had seriously questioned the idea of a soulmate realize there was proof they existed after all.


End file.
